


Greatest Mistake:Timestamp

by Swlfangirl



Series: Happy Birth Month Cheesy Tropes Challenge! [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clothes Sharing, M/M, Masturbation, One sided pov, Timestamp, side fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a clothes sharing Timestamp for Greatest Mistake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greatest Mistake:Timestamp

Castiel James had been living with them for almost a month the first time it happened. With three dudes sharing one bathroom it was easier for Dean to just do all the laundry together, so he did. He'd always done Sammy's anyway, the extra few outfits belonging to Cas never felt like it made a difference. They helped out with the cleaning, and dishes which Dean despised..so it had become somewhat of a routine.

Dean was folding his Back in Black shirt when he heard his phone ringing, he sat it down with a huff and went to make the obnoxious song Sam programmed into the thing stop assaulting his ears. By the time he got back to the laundry room his AC/DC shirt was left forgotten in the wrong pile. He finished folding quickly and laid the stacks in the appropriate room before putting his own away in his dresser.

It wasn't until a few days later he noticed his deliciously bad mistake, Cas was pretty oblivious to anything that wasn't school, magic, or someone physically talking to him. Dean gasped as he saw his favorite shirt hanging a little loose across Castiel's chest. He swallowed hard and decided it was best not to mention it. 

He simentaneously loved and hated himself for that decision when he walked in on Cas reaching for something off the top of the bookshelf. The faded black tee snagging up enough for Dean to see the perfectly sculpted hipbones above the low waistband of his friend's pajamas. "Fuck." Dean whispered as he felt himself harden just from that sight alone. After a really long shower he'd come to terms with the fact that he desperately wanted to screw his best friend who couldn't have been more clueless about it.

Dean had known the guy for years and hadn't seen him set foot to go on a date or try to bring someone home. Hell he didn't even know if Cas was interested in guys...or girls..or anyone at all. He groaned at the thought that his friend might be asexual. It also might have been the moment he realized he wanted more than a piece of Castiel's ass because if his friend was in fact asexual, apparently his mind informed him that it wasn't a deal-breaker.

Once every few weeks Dean would sneak a different shirt into Cas' laundry, both pleasing and torturing himself at the same time. Sometimes he could be a real masochist. He really liked the way his red Metallica shirt looked stretched across Cas' chest..it had been a little too tight on Dean for quite a while but he kept it for sentimental value and nearly pulled his hair out when he saw how snugly it fit his friend.

He jerked himself off that night with the images of Cas spread beneath him covered in that clinging red fabric. Their bodies rutting together in a heated frenzy until they were screaming out for one another. Dean came hard with his best friend's name falling from his lips....he was totally fucking screwed


End file.
